You're afraid
by CaptainMatick
Summary: Short OS : It's time for the love triangle to end; Emma makes her choice.


**A short OS in which I wrote how I'd like Emma to make her choice between Neal and Hook.**

* * *

"Hook." She lifted a hand in front of her, to stop him as he approached her. Her brows frowned slightly and she took a deep breath, her gaze low, avoiding his. "I'm not having this conversation with you. Not now." Eventually, he caught her stare in his and she started to drown, feeling uneasy and cozy at the same time.

He furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his chest against her raised hand, invading her personal space without her permission. He hesitated to bring his hand and hook to her arms, but he didn't. He didn't want her to feel too uncomfortable, because he knew she was already. But he wanted her to finally choose. "Emma," he started, picking his words very carefully, "love... I know it's bad timing, but I need to know. I- Just, tell me. I was sure I would win you heart because I'm always so bloody confident but... to be honest, I don't know anymore." He paused and swallowed hard. "Just make your choice Emma."

_Outch. Bad words._

Emma gritted her teeth sharply when she heard him pronounce them. How did he dare to ask her to make her choice _now_ ? She knew she was selfish not 'choosing' clearly between the two of them. She hated herself for it, but yet, she yelled at him, making it take the blame. "Seriously Hook ? You're asking me now ? I already told you the only man I need by my side is Henry ! He is the only love I need."

"No he is not."

"Oh, and you think you can claim this because you know me so well ? Because I'm an openbook to you ? Excuse me Hook but I'm not-"

"No, actually," he forced her to look at his intense eyes, "I know you don't only need Henry because I know how it feels, to want not to be hurt again. Not to lose again." Her eyes were probably sad now, because she knew what he was speaking about. "You don't want to love again, and I perfectly understand that. Or did. Because now, Emma, I know living without love is a far worse fate than death."

Emma bit her bottom lip. All those times in Neverland, when he had supported her, helped her, cared for her... When he had declared his love for her in the Echo Cave, in order to help her being reunited with Neal, his old friend. He had chosen his friend over his 'love'. He went on. "You just have to trust me, Emma. I will never hurt you. Ever. I will never play dirty with you, and you know that."

He lowered her eyes and frowned, her voice escaping in a whisper. "Yeah, but... look, Hook, I-"

"Emma." Her stare met his again. "Let go." His words echoed in her head like a warm wave spreading all over her body. She wanted to. Needed to. But it was hard. His hands turned into fists and she could slightly hear his heart pounding in chest. "Stop being afraid !"

"I'm not afraid Hook !"

"Yes, you are Emma." His mouth curled into a sad and soft smile as she started to get angry. She parted her lips to restort something but he cut her off. "I won't blame you if you choose Neal, I will totally understand. And if you don't want me anywhere near you anymore, he will leave, love. I will do whatever you want. I fought for you and still am, but at the end, the choice belongs to you."

She palmed her face her hands. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Why the hell was she angry ? And was she angry at him or at herself ? She wanted to run away, not to face him and the decision she had to make.

Because he was right. She had to choose.

Her hands went back to her sides, her head fell back and her eyes peered at the sky, looking for support, for strength to take the decision. Tears started to threaten falling down her cheeks and she restrain them as much as she could, bitting her bottom lip. She felt her walls crashing down as the reality punched her right in the heart.

Watching her so vulnerable almost broke his heart, but he was desperate to know if he was able to be loved again. Because he needed it. She was his new purpose in life. His new dream. He grabbed her cheeks with both his hand and hook, cold metal sending shivers down her spine, and brushed the lonely tear falling down her face with his thumb as she gulped, her eyes meeting his. He leaned a bit forward, his lips mere inches away from hers and pleaded her. "Emma. Bloody hell, just tell me ! Make your choice !"

Her next move was too fast and before he could understand what she was doing, her lips went crashing on his as she grabbed the hem of his leather coat, pressing him to her. He had already been in this position before, his hand coming to her hair, but this time he didn't hesitated to put his hook on her waist, closing the remaining gap between the two of them.

The kiss was as good as the one they had shared in Neverland, and yet so different. When the one in Neverland was a 'thanking' thing – or so Emma thought –, hot and passionate, with tugging on each other's lips, this one was slow, genuine, filled with feels and just as passionate. It was like all the feelings she had toward him spread in the kiss, making him feel wanted, loved and blissful.

They moaned into each other's mouth, making the kiss last as much as possible, feeling each other as they moved. Emma ended the kiss, breathless, her eyes tightly closed during the kiss flickering open as she leaned back pressing her forehead against his. A genuine smile across her lips she looked at him straight in the eyes as he became aware of what had just happened. Too many feelings roared in his mind, he wasn't even able to say her name. He was panting and his eyes were filled with so much emotions, he barely heard her following words.

"You idiot, Neal was never your rival. I picked you – my bloody captain."

* * *

**What did you think ?**

**Review please ! **


End file.
